So Creamy
by SoCreamyFanfic
Summary: Pokkle catches Foomin spying on him and everything escalates from there. Different shippings in other chapters. Written hilariously bad. (I am not the author, I am submitting this anonymously to spread it around) Some violence and sex scenes included. Ships: PokklexFoomin, DippxPeppa Pig
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I, the uploader, did not write this. I got this from a friend who would like to stay anonymous, I blocked out all reference of any of their internet names. I only uploaded this here to spread this story around to others and not to embarrass the original author. So without further ado, enjoy this WTF story. Also, I don't own Katamari or any of these characters.

* * *

once upon a time foomin was looking at pokkle while he was gardening. foomin had alwasys had a secret crush on him and had heard various

legends about pokkles magical cock. she got lost in hr mind and didnt notice that pokkle noticed her watching him. she ducked down and

stayed low for a day.

THE NEXT DAY

foomin was walking her pet duck when she herd some one call for her. she turned around and it was pokkle the last person she would want

to see right now. um hi p-pokkle foomin said while she was redening. hi foomin pookle said back. i was wondering would you like to go

on a date tomorow. foomin couldnt believe it the man of her dreams was asking her out. yes foomin said back. great see you tomorow then

foomin.

THE NEXT DAY

(im not good at writing date seens so ill skip to the next part)

LATER THAT NIGHT

pokkle and foomin were laying in bed kissing. soon pokkle started to take off foomins pants and foomin did the same to pookle. now foomin

could see a big bulge in pokkles underwear. she sliped it off and could see his magical cock. all the legends were true. foomin creamed

herself at the sight of it. she then started to lick his dick and rub it at the same time. soon enough he cumed in foomins mouth and she

swallowed it. it was very creamy and yummy she thought. pokkle then started to finger her vaj enough to make foomin orgasim. then pokkle

put his cock in her vajayjay and began to thrust. as pokkle began to thrust faster foomin moaned louder and orgasimed a lot too. as pokkle

continued pounding into her foomin just kept feeling better and better. pokkle then cumed inside of ffomin and she got another orgasim.

she thought the cum looked like whipped cream. pokkle then took out his dick and cumed over her body. they both got tired afer that and

decided to fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Pokkle was watering his garden wen foomin came running up to him. pokkle im pregnant.

TO BE CONTINUED

hi im *removed* this is my first katamari fanfic wht did you think.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I don't own Katamari or these characters. Flarion is an OC character that for some reason has the same name as the Pokemon. Again, I didn't write this, I am only the uploader.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

pokkle was looking through a family album of the 1 year that he has had his child.(these aliens grow fast so their kid is 15) pokkle then

herd the door. flarion are you home pokkle said to his dauhter. yes dad sh replied. pokkle decided to follow the advice he has gotten

on varius mommy blogs and decided to give flarion the sex talk. flarion i need to talk to you. okay dad she siad back. so pokkle describes

sex to flarion. dad can i get a demonstartion. um ok flarion. pokkle said. foomin i need your help. foomin came over and asked what pokkle

what he needed help with. pokkle told her that falrion needs a sex demonstartion. okay said foomin. foomin slid off pokkles pants and

started caressing pookles penis. she then licked the tip and made him cum allover her face. and foomin liced it sexily. this made

flarion cream herself so she started fingering her vajayjay. pokkle then went inside foomin and thrusted as ffomin orgasemed and

continued to cream herself. pokkle soon cumed inside her and they both moaned. flarion grabbed the remote contol for te tv amd used it as

a dildo. pokkle then switched positions to be behind her and started to rub her nipnips. with his other hand he runned the top of her vaj

and started to thrust fater again. foomin was moaning really loadly and had the ultimate orgasim when pokkle cumed in her agiain. cum was

leaking out of her vaj so pokkle said okay flarion lessons over me and your mother are going to take a shower now. flarion looked really

disappionted aww dad i was just getting comfortable with this remote. well you can do that later foomin said. now go play with your

friends. flarion left the house while foomin and pokkle went into the shower and continued to fuck.

THE END

hi guys its *removed* what did you think of the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I do not own Katamari or Peppa Pig or any of these characters. Again, I did not write this, I am only putting it online.

* * *

WHILE POKKLE AND FOOMIN WERE DOING IT DIPP WAS...

getting ready for a blind date that his freind paso set up for him. so dipp went to the restarant that he would meet the date. he sat at te

table and saw a sexy girl come near. hi im peppa pig she said.

9not good at date scenes remember)

peppa pig and dipp were were passinanitely making out and dipp decided to start removing peppas drees and underwear. peppa noticed

and and slipped off dipps bright cloths. ive seen daddy pig and mummy pig do this sometimes peppa said and started a handjob on

dipp. she evantully started giving him a bj. oh that feels so good peppa dipp moaned. dipp then penetrated peepas vagina and rubbed

her clituris and peppa orgasimed. dipp really strted to pound into peppa with such forse that he cumed into her. peppa creamed herself

oh dipp im moaningvjust like my mom does sometimes. but their time togethr was cut short because daddy pig burst into peppas room demanding to know

what happened. peppa who is this guy and why is his dick in you peppas dad shouted. daddy his name is dipp and i love him very much.

dipp chimed in and said peppa gives me the most pleasure ever. peppas da yelled you dont come here and deflower my peepa im going to

kill you and daddy pig ran over to dipp and punched his face. dipp had gotten a blody nose and a black eye when he hit back with a

lamp breaking daddys glasses. you little btch daddy yelled and threw dipp down the stairs. he then grabbed a knife started cutting

off dipps dick. dipp was screaming in pain and peppa was screaming daddy no. when daddy pig finished he said mommy pig i need your

help killing a boy. okay and mommy pig came and doused dipp in gasoline and set dipp on fire with a macth. ahh dipp screamed

and after a bit he stopped moving and died. mommy pi daddy pig no pepa screamed then started crying. peppa it was for your own good.

now help us bury him. peppa buried him in hr backyard and cried. she got an idea. she would go gay.

TO BE CONTINUED

ths is *removed* again hi my stupid cousin wanted peppa pig in a fic


End file.
